La chica del pueblo
by Stellita Cullen
Summary: Cuando Bella Swan salio de Forks, Washington, para irse a Jacksonville, era una adolescente decidida a hacer carrera como cantante. Ahora, debe regresar a casa para atender a su madre enferma... Aún asi Forks tiene mucho que enseñarle...


El bentley 8.16 hunaudieres negro con vidrios polarizados se veía totalmente fuera de lugar en Forks, Washington, con una población de más de tres mil habitantes. La gente se volvió para verlo cuando rugió al dar vuelta en la plaza del pueblo, detrás del pesado camión Sinclair de combustible Diesel de Tyler y del buick sedán 1978 de la señora Cooper, cuyo velocímetro no había llegado nunca a los ochenta kilómetros por hora desde que lo compro. En carretera, la señora Cope podía acelerar hasta sesenta y cinco kilómetros por hora, pero en el pueblo preferiría la mensura de los veinticinco.

El bentley se detuvo detrás de ella, con el estéreo resonando a través de las ventanas cerradas. Al oprimir los frenos, la parte posterior del auto se levanto un poco, lo que atrajo la atención de la gente hacia la matricula personalizada de Jacksonville.

Decía Issa

E Issa lo decía todo.

Cuatro ancianos que estaban de pie frente a la panadería de Wiley, con aliento a café y mordisqueando un palillo, siguieron el auto con la mirada.

-Llego la famosa estrella

-Y además le gusta alardear

- huy! Valla auto el que conduce!

-bueno, y que hace aquí? No viene a menudo

- Otra vez van a operar a su madre de la cadera. Vino a acompañarla según escuche.

El transito alrededor de la plaza avanzaba en un solo sentido, y en aquel ocioso martes de Abril, la señora Cooper la recorría por los cuatro costados a paso de tortuga, en busca del sitio ideal para estacionarse. El bentley la seguía a escasos centímetros de distancia de su parachoques.

Dentro del auto deportivo, Isabella Swan interrumpió su canción y dijo en voz alta:

-Vamos señora Cope, muévase!

Durante las últimas cinco horas había estado escuchando su propia voz en una cinta de demostración para su próximo álbum que había gravado en Jacksonville semanas antes. Su productor, Jacob Black, le había dado la cinta el día anterior, al salir del estudio.

-Escúchala camino a Forks; después llámame por teléfono y dime que opinas.

La cinta continuaba sonando mientras Bella, impaciente, tamborileaba el volante de cuero con la punta de una larga uña color rojo escandaloso. Por fin, la señora Cooper llegó a la esquina, dio vuelta a la izquierda y se hizo a un lado del camino de Bella, quien procedió a pisar el acelerador y recorrer a toda prisa la calle principal de Forks mientras se murmuraba:

-Dios del cielo! Estos pueblos pequeños!

El pueblo no había cambiado nada desde que ella se marcho hacia ya dieciocho años. Las mismas viejas fachadas de las tiendas, los mismos veteranos de la Segunda Guerra Mundial mirando pasar los autos y en espera del próximo desfile…

Bella volvió a poner la grabación de "Amores extraños" por ultima vez, escuchando con oído crítico. En general, le gustaba, y mucho, con excepción de una armonía que seguía molestándole.

Paso la casa de Jessica y Mike, en Thirteen Street. La puerta de la cochera estaba abierta, pero Bella solo le dirigió una fugaz y dura mirada. Su hermana Jessica y sus malditos y banales caprichos.

-Volverán a operar a mama de la cadera, esta vez tú tendrás que hacerte cargo de ella- le había dicho Jessica.

"Que sabe Jessica de las exigencias de una carrera artística? Lo único que hace es dirigir una peluquería". Pensó "No tiene ni idea lo que significa que te hagan dejar tu trabajo a la mitad de la grabación de un álbum que la firma grabadora planea sacar a la venta en una fecha que se fijo hacia mas de un año."

Jessica estaba celosa. Siempre de estuvo; y su manera de vengarse es alardear de su autoridad.

Luego estaba la hermana intermedia de Bella, Ángela, cuya hija iba a casarse en unas cuantas semanas. "Es comprensible que Ángela tenga mucho que hacer antes de la boda, " se dijo, "pero, acaso no podían haber planeado la boda y la cirugía para que no estuvieran tan cerca una de otra? Después de todo, mama iba a saber que necesitaría esta segunda prótesis de cadera desde que la operaron la primera vez, hace dos años."

Bella dio vuelta en Monroe Street, y los recuerdos de la infancia la invadieron mientras recorría las seis calles que había caminado todos los días hasta la escuela primaria durante seis años. Se detuvo a un lado de la acera frente a la casa de su madre, apago el motor y bajo de vehículo. Era una mujer muy delgada, usaba botas y pantalones vaqueros, anteojos de sol exageradamente grandes, y unos largos pendientes indios de plata y turquesas; tenia el cabello castaño rojizo una muy blanca piel.

Se decepciono mucho al ver la casa. Como pudo su madre permitir que se deteriorara tanto? La casita de campo, posterior a la Segunda Guerra Mundial, era de ladrillo rojo, pero las molduras blancas hechas de madre estaban descascaradas, y los escalones del frente desalineados. La vereda estaba llena de agujeros y brillaban dientes de león por todo el jardín.

"Que hace mama con el dinero que le envió?", se pregunto.

Bella se inclino hacia el interior del auto y saco un enorme bolso gris de cuero muy suave, cerro la puerta de golpe y luego se dirigió a la casa. Al acercarse, su madre salió por el umbral, radiante.

-Creí oír la puerta de un vehículo- abrió la puerta de malla metálica y le tendió los brazos-. Bella, cariño, ya llegaste!

-Hola mama!- Bella salto los tres escalones y abrazo a su madre con fuerza. Estuvieron entrelazadas un momento mientras la puerta se cerraba y las aislaba dentro de un diminuto vestíbulo. Renee Swan era media cabeza más pequeña que su hija, y casi veinte kilos mas pesada y con el rostro redondo. Cuando Bella retrocedió para verla, las lágrimas arrasaban los ojos de Renee.

-Estas segura de que puedes andar de un lado a otro sin problemas mama?

-Claro que puedo. Si no, como podría recibir a mi hija con un abrazo? Quítate los anteojos para que pueda ver a mi pequeñita.

Bella sonrió y obedeció

-Soy yo- Renee la tomo de las manos y la admiro

-Eres tú. Claro que si… tu, a la que no e visto en nueve meses- Renee hizo un ademan de reproche ante el rostro de Bella.

-Lo se. Lo siento mama. He tenido muchísimo trabajo, como de costumbre.

- Tu cabello se ve distinto- Renee la mantuvo quieta, sujetándola por los codos para echarle un vistazo. Bella llevaba el cabello largo, que le caía en la espalda en capas desordenadas muy por debajo del cuello de su camiseta- Y caramba niña esta muy flaca. Acaso no te alimentan allá en Jacksonville?

-Me esfuerzo por mantenerme delgada, y lo sabes, así que por favor no comiences a rellenarme con comida, De acuerdo?

Renee se volvió al interior de la casa.

-Bueno, es que una pensaría que con todo ese dinero que ganas podrías alimentarte un poco mejor.

Bella resistió el impulso de volver los ojos al cielo y siguió a Renee. Cruzaron por una sala sencilla, con paredes de estuco rugoso y muebles con muchos años de uso, dominaba el sitio un piano vertical. En el muro contrario había tres arcos: el del centro conducía a las escaleras, el de la derecha, al baño y cuarto de Renee; y el de la izquierda, a la cocina y a la parte posterior de la casa. Renee renqueo hasta llegar a este último mientras hablaba.

-Yo creía que todas las cantantes usaban el cabello largo

- Eso era antes, mama. Ahora, las cosas están cambiando en el ambiente artístico.

-Pero te cortaste tus hermosos rizos.

"tu cabello necesita un buen corte", pensó Bella al observar la incipiente calvicie en la coronilla de su madre. Pero lo más importante era su dolorido modo de andar, apoyándose en los muebles o las paredes cuando podía.

-Estas segura de que puedes caminar mama?

-Ya me tendrán acostada durante suficiente tiempo después de la operación. Mientras pueda cojear por aquí, lo voy a hacer.

Era una mujer de sesenta y cuatro años, redonda y fornida; llevaba un par de viejos pantalones tejidos de poliéster que habían comenzado a desgastarse. Bella se pregunto donde estaría el elegante conjunto de pantalones de seda que le mando desde Nordstrom el otoño anterior, cuando estuvo de gira por Seattle.

-La cocina no ha cambiado- comento, al tiempo que Renee abria el grifo y llenaba la cafetera.


End file.
